Naruto: The Golden Locket
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: A gift was left for Naruto. What was it or, more importantly, who was it from? [My first Fancftion]
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Truth

Naruto:

The Golden Locket

* * *

Chapter 1: Hidden Truth

Team seven were gathered to go back to Tsunade's office to report from their successful C and D rank missions. Kakashi handed over the papers to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up to the candidates, "Good job Team seven that will be enough for today,"

"That's it?" Naruto wailed, "We don't get any other challenging missions? You can't treat us like genins forever you know!"

Tsunade stood up and faced the small genin, "Well as of right now you are genins and therefore will be treated like genins, as you get stronger you will get more challenging missions, understood?"

Naruto moaned and sat on the floor holding his anger.

"Having a fight again are we?" a voice was heard outside the door of the office and there stepped in a man with long white spiky hair.

"Jiraiya this better be important, I'm not in the mood!" Tsunade wailed,

"I came to see how well you are doing after taking this job," replied Jiraiya,

"Well, as you can see I am very busy, so please leave!," Tsunade tried to find her sake bottle out of here drawer, her hand went further down. She pulled it out alongside with something else which she didn't realised she was pulling.

As she took out her sake, the suspicious object fell out of her hand. Everyone turned around to see what dropped on the ground.

"What's that?" Naruto curiously asked,

"It seems to be….a locket," Tsunade suspiciously wondered what it was doing in her drawer after everything of the third's possession was taken to the hokage basement.

She opened a locket and a tune was played as it was opening, everyone quietly listened.

"Can I see that?" Naruto asked as Tsunade gently handed it over to him. "I heard this song before," he continued, "It's like I know it, from a dream or something," Everyone turned to listen to Naruto.

"Wait, I did hear this from a dream, I get this dream nearly every night. I always see this woman but it's a blur so I couldn't catch her face but she sang this tune and since I get this dream more often, I know the tune,"

Naruto started humming the lullaby. And as he reached the end, people had wide shocks on the faces. Jiraiya quickly walked up to the young blonde, grabbed the locket and immediatly closed it.

"HEY! I was listening to that," Naruto wailed,

"You should just go home and rest, that goes for all of you and just forget about what you saw," Jiraiya nervously stated,

"I'm not going home ero-sennin, in fact if I didn't know any better; I say you're hiding something from us and

we're not going to leave until we get the truth," Naruto declared.

"There is nothing to worry about, no matter, it's just any locket with a small tune and there is no truth behind it, hehe..." Jiraiya scratched his head.

"Jiraiya, look me in the eye and tell me, is there anything we should know about?" Tsunade curiously asked. Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh.

"You are hiding something from us," Naruto jumped at Jiraiya.

"Know what?" Naruto anxiously asked,

_Forgive me, Yondaime_. Jiraiya sighed, "Look into this locket Naruto, what do you see?"

Jiraiya handed back the locket as Naruto grabbed it and took a look inside.

"I see….pictures….pictures of a man and a woman. One of them looked like….looked like…"

"No way!" Sakura interrupted, "That guy looks like….Naruto!"

"That..." Jiraiya continued, "Is Yondaime, our fourth and respected hokage and also my student,"

Jiraiya looked down at the floor trying to remember the past. "The guy who sacrificed himself for the happiness of others by sealing the nine tails-"

"Sealing? But I thought the kitsune was killed," Sakura interjected,

"No, the nine tails was invincible, so the fourth decided to seal it,"

"Into himself?"

"No…"

"He sealed it into someone else, so that may be one day the power may be in use,"

"So you mean I'm just a weapon for the villagers?!" Naruto yelled,

"Naruto?" Sakura looked confused and so did Sasuke.

"What does this have to do with the locket?" Naruto held his anger, "You should be telling the truth about the locket not about what happened twelve years ago! And….is that why people kept me alive? Just to use the power of the nine tails when the village may be in series attack?"

"Naruto, what are you on about?" Sakura curiously asked,

"Is that….is that why he sealed it in me? To live be used as a tool?" Naruto tried to hold his tears but one rolled down his cheek. Silence filled the room as Sakura and Sasuke could not believe what they have just heard.

"Yondaime wanted the villagers to treat you as a hero!" Jiraiya exclaimed,

"Then why? Why did he pick me?" Naruto was in depression.

"I want you to look at the other picture and tell me what you see,"

Naruto struggled to hold his depression of his past and took a look at the locket again. "I see a woman with red hair and light blue eyes, kind of like mine. It's like I know her but I know I never met her in my life,"

"Naruto, the woman in your dream, did she have a connection with this picture?"

"I don't know the dream was too blurry to see, maybe? Should it have a connection?"

"Have you ever thought of who you were and where you came from, you know...like a family?"

Naruto looked down to the floor and gently said, "Always,"

Everyone in the room had a cheerless face as they all knew of Naruto's past.

"Look at both these pictures Naruto, to you, who do you think they are?""Is that….is that why he sealed it in me? To live be used as a tool?" Naruto tried to hold his tears but one rolled down his cheek. Silence filled the room as Sakura and Sasuke could not believe what they have just heard.

"Yondaime wanted the villagers to treat you as a hero!" Jiraiya exclaimed,

"Then why? Why did he pick me?" Naruto was in depression.

"I want you to look at the other picture and tell me what you see,"

Naruto struggled to hold his depression of his past and took a look at the locket again. "I see a woman with red hair and light blue eyes, kind of like mine. It's like I know her but I know I never met her in my life,"

"Naruto, the woman in your dream, did she have a connection with this picture?"

"I don't know the dream was too blurry to see, maybe? Should it have a connection?"

"Have you ever thought of who you were and where you came from, you know...like a family?"

Naruto looked down to the floor and gently said, "Always,"

Everyone in the room had a cheerless face as they all knew of Naruto's past.

"Look at both these pictures Naruto, to you, who do you think they are?"

* * *

Um...review plz? 


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's Gift

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Gift**

* * *

"They can't be…." Naruto suddenly was stunned, 

"Arashi wanted you to give to you as a gift and a welcome to the family," Jiraiya continued as each word made Naruto silent.

"Arashi?" the little blonde responded,

"Yondaime's real name was Arashi….Uzumaki Arashi," As these words were let out of Jiraiya's mouth, everyone were in disbelief as they couldn't here more of the shocking truth.

"So that means the woman in this picture is…" Sakura said in astonishment. Naruto couldn't take any of it anymore and ran out of the office. He couldn't bear to listen to Jiraiya anymore.

_Naruto, _Sasuke thought in astonishment, _is the son of the fourth hokage?_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled,

"Don't," Kakashi stopped her before she runs to follow her teammate, "It's best if he gets time alone right now."

Naruto ran down the corridors reaching outside the doors as he saw his rookie friends waving at him.

"Hey Naruto, what's u-" Naruto ignored Kiba and ran ahead. Kiba saw Naruto's face with tears running down his cheeks. As thre blonde dashed through the streets not knowing where he was going, he bumped into Shikamaru and the locket fell to the floor without Naruto realising it.

"What wrong with him?" Ino wondered,

"Look at what he dropped," Shikamaru picked up the locket and opened it. The peaceful tune once played again and everyone listened carefully. They looked at the pictures and realised one of them looked a lot like Naruto.

"That guy in the picture, why does he look so familiar?" Ino wandered. Team eight and ten stood there as they heard footsteps coming there way.

"HEY! What are you doing with that locket, how did you get it?" Sakura rushed over.

"Naruto dropped it as he ignored us and ran," Ino replied,

"By the way, what was wrong with Naruto? I saw him in tears when he was passing by," Kiba asked,

"We need to find him and give the locket back to him," Kakashi suggested as he was reading his perverted book Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why is the locket so important to him?" Asked Chouji munching down his chips.

"Just trust me Okay?" Said Sakura. Everyone nodded and the search began for their blonde rookie.

It's been two hours and no luck. Everyone was tired and did not know where else to look.

"You know, there is an obvious place we haven't looked for," Sasuke suggested, "Where do you think Naruto would head for every time he's hungry?" everyone looked at each other and realised how stupid to not look in the most obvious place Naruto loves to hang about in.

-----------------------------------

" Here you go, A nice bowl of ramen with extra barbeque pork," Said the owner of the Ichiraku restaurant as he was handing out the ramen.

Naruto didn't realised the food was ready, he was thinking about what he had just heard.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "Oh right arigato!"

"What's the matter with you?" Asked the owner,

"Nothing," Naruto gave a faded smile. He picked up his chop sticks and started chewing down his noodles.

"There you are!" Everyone suddenly entered the room, Naruto's teammates, team eight and team ten.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto wondered,

"You dropped something," Ino took the locket from Shikamaru.

Naruto widened his eyes and grabbed the locket; he stood up and got out his frog wallet. "Thanks for the meal, old man. Here's the money I owe you." Naruto started walking out of the restaurant.

"Naruto now where are you goi-" Sakura looked at the bowl of ramen given to Naruto, she realised it was not like him to leave half of his meal uneaten.

"Great no answer, he didn't even explain what was going on," Ino moaned,

Shikamaru sighed "This is so troublesome,"

---------------------

Ino went back to her flower shop, she saw her mum giving a costumer roses.

"I'm back, Mum," She said,

"You've been gone for quite some time. Where have you been?" Her mum replied,

"We were just looking for Naruto, He keeps bailing on us lately and I don't know why."

"You mean the kid with the orange suit? He stopped by around just ten minutes ago,"

"What? Do you know where he's heading?"

"Err…Don't think so, sorry," Ino's mum looked through her flower shop door and stared as she saw a boy in a orange suit pass by, "Isn't that the kid?" she pointed outside her shop and Ino paid attention to the same boy with the bright, orange clothes, flowers on one hand and a locket on the other.

"That's him! I've got to go inform the others," Ino rushed out the doors. She then bumped into Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I saw Naruto heading in that direction, c'mon we need to tell Sakura and the others quickly,"

"But-" Shikamaru sighed, "This is such a drag!"

* * *

Once again, a review would be much appreciated :D 


	3. Chapter 3: A Remembered Hero

* * *

Chapter 3: A hero remembered

Naruto walked down the street with flowers on one hand and the locket on the other. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke followed Naruto trying to not be seen.

"Where is he going?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto walked into a cemetery, Sakura and the others got ready to follow until a voice was heard in Ino's ear.

"What are you doing?" Kiba and Hinata popped out of the bushes.

"Kiba, are you trying to give me a stroke?!" Ino whispered back. 

"Shh…" Sakura whispered, "We're following Naruto, be quiet otherwise we'll be seen."

Naruto walked past many gravestones, looking in each of them as he was trying to find the one he needs. he then stopped and stared at the one in front of him. He kneels down to his knees and sits, putting the locket opened on the side of the gravestone.

"Never thought I would know about this," he quietly sighed to himself, "Did you think keeping it from me would keep my life easier, eh? Would it stop making the villagers hate me for something I didn't do? I know you left me a locket but how would I know you really cared about me?"

"Oh they cared alright," A voice startled Naruto and he turned his heas to see who it is.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Listen kiddo, I know you're upset about this but there's one thing I know that's important, that your parents loved you dearly,"

"Parents? I didn't know he had parents," Kiba whispered.

"Kiba obviously everyone must have parents," Sakura replied,

"I know _that, _I meant I didn't know that he knew them." Everyone threw their attention back to Naruto once again.

"They did?" Naruto asked his perverted teacher,

"Of course they did. You should've seen Arashi's face when he found out his wife was pregnant. He was so excited about telling the village about his new born…..

_Flashback _

"I can't believe it!" Arashi blurted out in excitement,

"I see you're very happy about this," Jiraiya spoke to his student,

"Of course I am, to have my very own first son. I'm gonna teach him many techniques and train him hard, so maybe one day he'll follow my footsteps into becoming hokage,"

"Easy there, slow down, he's not even born yet!"

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a kid, sensei?"

"I don't think so; to me kids can be very…nuisance,"

"Having a kid in the family is like having to see a part of you when you were a kid. Oh I can just see the years passing by with this family,"

_End flashback_

Naruto silently sobbed and began to think about if he's family was still around he would be so happy instead of living by himself and being hated by the villagers.

Jiraiya continued, "But things did not plan out right on that fateful day…

_Flashback _

"HOLD IT BACK UNTIL THE HOKAGE GETS HERE!" One of the Jounin in village yelled as he was fighting of a Monstrous demon.

"LET ME GO! MY PARENTS ARE STILL FIGHTING!"A younger Iruka yelled.

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU slammed the door opened in the hospital,

"What is it?" Arashi responded while sitting beside his wife on the hospital bed,

"The village is under attacked by some…DEMON!"

"WHAT?! I'll be there, make sure it does not get any further into the village,"

"Arashi!" his wife widened her eyes and began panting, "It's the baby…" Arashi immediately knew was she was saying, _but at a time like this?_ Arashi thought.

"I'll be back," Arashi responded to his wife. He ran out and found himself out of the hospital in a blink of an eye.

"Sensei!" One Arashi's student approached him,

"Kakashi, I want you to immediately inform the ANBU to get the villagers to safety, understood?"

"YES SIR!" Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, ninjas ranked Chuunin and Jounin were still fighting of the Fox. Many fell and many had series injuries. As the Yondaime was speeding towards the nine-tails, his eyes stared widened at the village as buildings were damaged and fallen and people dead on the ground.

"Hokage-sama, how do we stop this?" A ninja approached the hokage,

"Just keep fighting it off, I'll think of something," Arashi replied. An idea popped into his head and he started producing hand seals, "_**Summoning Technique**,_" he yelled as a huge toad appeared and Arashi stood right on top of it.

"What is this?" Gamabunta yelled in fury,

"I haven't got time to explain but I need your help to keep him back from the village until I arrive back," Arashi replied. Gamabunta nodded and Arashi left to the hospital.

He ran to the reception, and asked if his baby was born. The lady replied showing him the way. She opened the door and Arashi stood next to his wife looking at his new born son. Everything suddenly disappeared around him as he held his son. It felt like a world with only his family and no danger was surrounding him until he heard a scream from the outside and reality hit him.

He started at his son for a brief moment, _I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do, please forgive me._ Arashi thought for a second.

"Arashi what are you doing?" his wife asked stressing,

"If you want the village and our son to be safe…then please trust me," he replied gently holding his wife's hand. He held his son tightly.

He once again ran through the hospital doors and jumped on Gamabunta's back.

"Where's the nine-tails?" Arashi tensed,

"It's heading towards the village," Gamabunta spoke,

"We need to follow it quickly!"

He saw the nine-tails destroying the buildings one by one. Gamabunta fell forward in front of the Kyuubi and held his long, huge sword in front to hold the monster's bite. The kyuubi roared one of its nine tails and hi the hospital where it crashed down and fell into pieces.

"HITAMI NO!" Arashi yelled for the sake of his wife.

"Arashi, you need to quickly do something while I'm holding it with my sword…"

_End Flashback_

"And that's when he formed the seal…." Jiraiya stopped.

Naruto had his eyes wide and his mouth did not move. Finally he came right out and spoke, "Then why the secrecy? I would've have understood,"

"As he was dying, he held you in his arms and told me and the third hokage to keep him from knowing any of this and to be treated like a respected hero. Unfortunately none of his requests were keep," Jiraiya held a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder, "He didn't want you to get hurt from the truth,"

"Well, it's a little too late now," Naruto stood up.

"I can't believe what I just heard!" Kiba gasped,

"Poor Naruto," said Ino with her hands kept by her chest,

"After all this time," Sakura looked on how ashamed she was on how she used to treat Naruto so badly in the Academy.

Hinata let out a few tears run down her cheek and Shikamaru and Sasuke did not know what to say as the story had been told.

"I still can't believe you kept this from me. However, I'm so glad that….that I had love in this world,"

"You did, from the day you were born kid," Jiraiya had a warm smile, which kept Naruto happier than before.

"C'mon kid, I'll treat you to a meal if that makes you feel any good," Jiraiya looked down at Naruto for an answer.

"Ow! You cramped on my foot Ino-pig!" Sakura angrily whispered,

"Your squashing my arm you big, foreheaded loser!" Ino angrily replied back.

Everyone started shuffling until finally the dropped out of the bush. Naruto and Jiraiya stared at them widely.

"Were you hiding there all this time?" Naruto asked,

Sakura was to speak first, "We're sorry Naruto about what happened, we didn't kno-"

"Never mind," Naruto interrupted, "It's okay, oh and yeah I would like that very much sensei," Naruto smiled back.

"Oh wait I forgot the locket," Naruto headed towards the gravestone of his father once again. He picket up the shiny golden locket and looked up to see a bright light just above him. "Do…do you see that?"

"See what?" Jiraiya replied,

"Don't tell me you can't see that!"

Jiraiya shrugged wondering what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto looked back up to see the light and he saw a face he recognised and that face gave him a heart warming smile and a friendly wink. _Yondaime?,_ he thought, _Father,_ Naruto smiled.

"Naruto?" a voice behind asked him,

He turned to see who it is. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned back to see the light, but saw nothing. He smiled and said, "Fine…I'm perfectly fine."

As he turned into the dark, blue sky, he placed a warm smile on his face.

END

* * *

Well? What do you think for my first fanfic, yes yes I know it's a little boring but I will try and improve. I have lots more in my head and I'll try and have time to write the down.

P.S Yes I did call Naruto's mum Hitami, I know it sounds a little silly but it's the only name I could come up with.

* * *

Please read my other fanfics and plz let me know if I have improved :) 


End file.
